


Braaaains

by Florka



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Алекс и Шон возвращаются в особняк Ксавье с фильма про зомби.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braaaains

\- Алекс, вот ответь: а если бы я заразился и стал зомби, ты бы смог меня убить? - Саммерс как раз стягивал с себя водолазку, когда Шон неожиданно задал этот вопрос. Подвиснув на несколько секунд, он с удивлением уставился на Кэссиди, ожидая хоть каких-то уточнений. - Ну, в фильме, помнишь? - подсказал Шон. - Главгерою пришлось убить своего друга, чтобы спастись.  
\- А, ты об этом... - протянул Алекс и, бросив водолазку куда-то в район кресла, подошёл к окну, чтобы открыть его и проветрить комнату. - Не знаю, мне кажется, это слишком глубокий вопрос... Шон? - услышав отчётливый топот ног за спиной, Алекс повернулся спиной к окну и в одно мгновение оказался в объятиях Кэссиди.  
\- Мозги-и-и... - изображая из себя зомби протянул Шон, надвигаясь на Алекса. От неожиданности происходящего, тот сделал шаг назад и, споткнувшись о низкий бордюр окна, вывалился прочь, утягивая за собой Кэссиди, который именно в этот неловкий момент решил его поцеловать.

\- Ну и как это произошло? - Ксавье, курсируя в коляске между расположившимися на больничных койках Шоном и Алексом, переводил свой строгий взгляд с одного провинившегося на второго. - Я не собираюсь читать ваши мысли, - заметил Чарльз, уловив, как Кэссиди саркастично закатил глаза, выражая всем своим видом: "профессор, будто вы сами ещё не знаете!". Алекс тяжко вздохнул и попробовал пошевелить затёкшей правой ногой. Получилось, мягко говоря, хреново - в гипсе особо не разгуляешься - и, вынужденный терпеть нудящий зуд, Саммерс бросил умоляющий взгляд на Шона. Говорить он не мог из-за распухшего языка, зуд в ногах мешал сосредоточиться, а Ксавье, требующий срочных объяснений, отбирал последнее целое в Алексе: его девственно чистую совесть, которая сейчас начинала скрестись по-кошачьи где-то глубоко в его душе.  
\- Мы упали. - как бы невзначай бросил Шон.  
\- С третьего этажа?  
\- С третьего этажа, профессор. - и, уставившись кристально честными глазами на Ксавье, Шон невинно захлопал ресницами. Алекса весь этот спектакль явно повеселил - он даже попытался засмеяться, но это явно была не самая удачная идея.  
\- Хорошо, что стало причиной вашего падения? - уже не надеясь на полноценный ответ сухо спросил Чарльз.  
\- Открытое окно?.. - полюбопытствовал Шон, но, заметив как рука профессора медленно потянулась к лицу, неожиданно решил сменить тему разговора. - Вот что вы думаете о зомби, профессор?  
\- Зомби? - в растерянности переспросил Чарльз.  
\- Да, зомби. Едят мозги, мычат что-то невразумительное, медленно передвигаются. - шустро начал перечислять Шон. - Такие самые что ни на есть натуральные зомби. Мы вчера с Алексом ходили на фильм про них. И, по возвращении, мы немного повздорили по его поводу. И, слово за слово... выпали из окна. Алексу просто не повезло - неудачно упал, вот и всё. Честное слово! - заверил он профессора. Чарльз недоверчиво посмотрел сначала на Кэссиди, а потом на Саммерса. Алекс слегка пожал плечами, подтверждая слова Шона.  
\- Ладно, - Ксавье развернул коляску и направился в сторону двери. - Будем считать, что я вам поверил. Хэнк будет проверять вас каждые три часа, выздоравливайте. Сейчас вам нужен покой.  
Едва только Чарльз исчез в коридоре, Шон ловко сел на кровати и сочувственным взглядом осмотрел Алекса:  
\- Знаешь, а ведь мы так и не закончили наш вчерашний разговор, - коварно сверкнув глазами, Кэссиди медленно сполз на пол и на четвереньках подобрался к Алексовой койке. Саммерс что-то возмущённо замычал, не в силах двинуться с места - кажется, он просил перенести этот разговор на потом, а сейчас спокойно отдохнуть и перевести дух, но Шон явно руководствовался другими целями. - Ты так и не ответил: если бы я заразился, ты бы смог меня убить?  
Алекс повернул голову в сторону Шона и на несколько секунд их взгляды встретились. Кэссиди с любопытством выглядывал из-за кромки кровати, медленно поднимаясь и присаживаясь возле Алекса. Саммерс что-то пробурчал в ответ, но из-за распухшего языка было слишком трудно разобрать его речь.  
\- Что-что? - шутливо уточнил Шон и наклонился поближе к Алексу. Тот снова что-то пробурчал, но в этот раз это звучало столь тихо, что Кэссиди пришлось ещё сильнее наклониться, чуть ли не касаясь своим ухом щеки Саммерса.  
\- Мошки-и-и-и... - шёпотом протянул Алекс и, приподняв голову, неожиданно укусил Шона за ухо. От испуга тот залился поистине громогласным криком.

\- Так как вы, говорите, это произошло? - Ксавье, переводя суровый взгляд с Шона на Алекса, ждал ответа. Не прошло и пяти минут, как он покинул больничную комнату, а эта парочка уже успела разнести её в пух и прах, не без помощи Шона разбив все стеклянные предметы в ней.  
\- Пшофессол, што фы шумаете о шомпи?.. - с невинным взглядом прошепелявил Алекс. Раздался звонкий хлопок удара рукой по лбу. В тот день с головы Чарльза упал первый волос.


End file.
